All I Can Think About
by la petie anima
Summary: Triple H has something to tell John Cena, problem is John Cena was recently hurt by his lover. Broken and upset, John gives in to Triple H and finds comfort in the older man. Matt Hardy, John's lover, finds them walking out of the locker room together.


**All I can think about**

Rating: Ma  
Language, Sexual Content, Adult Situations

Starring: John Cena, Triple H, Matt Hardy

Summary: Triple H has something to tell John Cena, problem is John Cena was recently hurt by his lover. Broken and upset, John gives in to Triple H and finds comfort in the older man. Matt Hardy, John's lover, finds them walking out of the locker room together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Raw, Monday, April 3, 2006.**

It was the Raw right after Wrestlemania 22, the very same Wrestlemania that Triple H tapped out to John Cena at. John made his way into the arena, a few moments later Paul Levesque walks up to him and taps him on his shoulder.

"What? What do you want?" John Cena turned to face him.

"I just want to speak to you about last night." Triple H said licking his lips, looking at the younger man.

"Let me guess, you want a rematch? You think that the win was, unfair. Look, I'll think about it, alright?" John Cena turns to leave.

"No. The win was more than fair. Congrats, you deserve it." There was a silent pause between them, almost awkward. "I was distracted." Triple H got quiet for a moment and then spoke again. "All I could think about was having you inside me."

John Cena turns to Triple H, a shocked look on his face. "What?" he stutters. "What did you just say to me?"

Triple H laughs a little at the shock in John Cena's eyes. "Are you deaf, as well as blind? Can't you see the way I look at you?"

"The way you look at me? Come on Paul, what's this about? What's gotten into you?"

"You. John I want you so bad."

Triple H pulls John Cena into a locker room and shuts the door behind them, flipping the lock.

"John you are so amazingly sexy."

"Are you serious?"

"You couldn't see the way I look at you? The way I tremble when you touch me? The way that my pulse races when you walk in a room?"

"Paul, I had no idea that you were even that way."

"Oh I am. I could tell you stories."

"Paul, we are a lot alike in so many ways." John's voice had a hint of melancholy.

"What's wrong John?"

"Well, my boyfriend and I just broke up. He was obsessed with someone else."

"Ouch. Well, let's see if I can help heal that wound."

Paul walks over and pulls John into his chest. John looks at him and they melt into a passion filled kiss. John runs his hand up Paul's back into his hair, and tugs at it gently, causing the other man to moan softly. Paul's hands quickly pull of Johns jersey and he begins to kiss on John's neck. John moans softly. John goes to work on the buttons on Paul's shirt, and removes it rather quickly. Paul pulls away and begins to unbutton John's pants, slipping off the pants and underwear in one fluid movement. Paul quickly removes his own and stands there looking at John. Paul falls to his knees in front of John and places his mouth around John's cock. He begins to suck it, making it moist with his saliva and rubbing his hands on it. Finally his places one of his own hands on his cock and begins pumping it.

"Oh Paul, oh god yes." John begins to moan softly, running his fingers through Paul's blonde mane.

Paul moans on his cock. Finally Paul managed to coax John into cumming. Paul stood up and he and John shared another scorching kiss, this time, it was more forceful. Paul turned and leaned over on her bench in front of them, and looking over his shoulder he began to speak.

"Please John, Please fuck me. I need you inside me."

John eased his cock into Paul's ass. Both of the men let out a moan and John began to slide in and out of Paul's ass.

"John, harder? Please? Take out all your pent up sexual frustration out on me."

John gets more rough with Paul. He reaches around him and takes Paul's cock in his hand and begins to pump it with the same force that he's thrusting into Paul's ass. The two men break into a chorus of moans and growls. John bites Paul's back, and Paul lets out a scream. John slides his hand down Paul's back and into his hair, pulling him back forcefully onto his cock.

"Paul, cum for me. I want to taste you." Paul cum's and John brings his hand to his mouth and tastes Paul's cum. "Sweet, just like I thought it would be."

"I want you to cum in my ass." Paul begins to grind on John's cock.

John leans back on the lockers behind him and erupts into moans. After a few moment's John collapses onto Paul's back, completely spent. Paul pulls away and John pulls him back and kisses him.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For making me feel wanted."

"I do want you. I've wanted you since the first time I laid eyes on you."

"I'm yours Paul."

The two shared another kiss, and then began to clean themselves up. Smiling and laughing the two of them made their way back out into the halls of the arena. Paul's buttoning his shirt and John's pulling his Jersey back on when Matt Hardy walks up.

"John?"

John looks at Matt, who then look over at Triple H, who has just finished buttoning his pants.

"Matt?" John freezes.


End file.
